


Behind the Mask

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mascot! Karolina, cheerleader! Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Cheerleader Nico and mascot Karolina





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you send them to me at thatoneloser-kid.tumbr.com : )

The whole cheerleading thing had been something Nico took up to appease her parents. It was easy enough, something she was good at and somewhat enjoyed.

And she took comfort in the fact she was a cheerleader and not the mascots.

The old mascot had quit, something about bullying, so they went a few games without that stupid dinosaur dancing around, and Nico thought that would be the last they would see of it, who in their right mind would pick up that big head after the previous mascot quit from bullying?

It was their fifth game of the season when that stupid dinosaur came skipping out, half heartedly doing some sort of routine. Then it disappeared before the game had finished.

Nico thought it strange but she didn’t give it much thought, until the mascot came out the next game and gave everything they had into getting the crowed hyped.

Nico actually found herself smiling at the mascot, the way they danced around, taking the piss out of the other team and riling up their fans. The mascot seemed to pick her out more than the other girls (well, she was maybe on par with Molly) which was strange.

But the mascot disappeared again before the end of the game.

They were ten games in, five with dumb mascot and Nico was beginning to get infuriated by the fact they had no idea who was under that bloody head.

The other girls didn’t seem to care but Nico did, so she snuck off just before one of their games ended and followed the mascot.

She hid as she followed the stupid dinosaur, frowning when it came to a stop in front of the resident feminist, Gert Yorker, and… Molly? Nico hadn’t even seen Molly sneak away.

Nico wasn’t sure what she expected when the head came off, but for some reason it wasn’t for peppy church girl Karolina Dean to be under it.

She was sweaty, a huge grin on her face.

“I can’t believe you’re still doing this.” Gert shook her head but she was smiling softly.

“I’m enjoying it.” Karolina shrugged, high-fiving Molly with her fabric covered hand.

“I love it, you’re so much better than the kid before.”

Nico knew there was a reason Karolina hadn’t taken her head off before now, there was a reason she hadn’t told anybody bar her friends, so Nico kept schtum.

But then she started noticing Karolina a lot more around school. She found herself glancing at her all too often during classes and whenever Karolina would catch her starring Karolina would blush and quickly look away from Nico. That fact, that she seemed to make Karolina blush, filled Nico with this odd sense of pride.

During the games she found herself grinned at the mascot, to the point where Daniela actually pointed it out.

“You’re looking at that thing like you’re in love with it.” She had commented, and it was later that night, hauled up in her room that Nico realised that she had a crush on Karolina.

The realisation knocked her a little, she knew there was something, something with girls but it was something that never really came to fruition, so she didn’t think about it. But now it was real, for the first time she had an honest to god crush on a girl and it was a little terrifying.

She actively avoided Karolina after that, which wasn’t massively hard, it wasn’t like they ran in the same circles. She still found herself thinking about Karolina, laughing and smiling at Karolina in that stupid, sweaty costume, but she stopped staring at her in classes, and in the hallway, and at lunch.

It was easy enough until the three year anniversary of Amy’s death rolled around. Molly showed up at her locker, holding a red velvets cupcake and her favourite brand of ginger beer.

Nico frowned, obviously confused. “I’m not team captain, I have no sway in anything.”

Molly laughed. “This isn’t from me.” She said, like it was obvious.

“Okay?”

“Karolina asked me to give you them, she said you might be having a bad day.”

Nico’s heart stuttered at the sound of Karolina’s name, then her chest heated up when she actually thought about the gesture. “She couldn’t bring them herself?”

“I wasn’t actually supposed to tell you they were from her.” Molly admitted, and that made the gesture that much more lovely. Molly leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “Besides, you make her nervous.”

Molly winked at her and Nico felt a little light headed. “I do?”

“Yeah, maybe you should go thank her. You know, if she’s something you want.”

“If she’s what?”

“If that’s something you want,” Molly corrected with a little laugh. “Sorry, my mistake.”

Then Molly skipped away, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Nico places the stuff in her locker, unsure of what he next move was.

She waited until the Friday game before going to Karolina, sneaking away with her after the game.

Karolina was talking to Gert and Molly when Molly spotted her, nudging Gert and nodding toward Nico. Karolina was too distracted to notice the exchange, and only noticed something was off when she looked up and Gert and Molly were backing away.

“Where are you going?” Karolina frowned and Nico chose that moment to make herself known.

“Hey,” Karolina startled, whirling around to Nico with wide eyes.

She was sweaty, her face red, her hair sticking to her forehead, and that ridiculous costume making her look disproportional, Nico didn’t know how she could make that look look attractive but she did.

“Nico?”

“You really pissed off the other school tonight.” Nico commenter, a little smirk on her face.

“I- yeah. Yeah, that’s part of the fun.” Karolina shifted, tucking the head under her arm.

“Thank you,” Nico said, smiling softly at Karolina.

“Sure, it’s kinda part of the job.”

This confused Nico for a split second. “No, not the mascot thing. For the ginger beer and cupcake.”

“Oh,” Karolina blushed, ducking her head. “Sure, Yeah. No problem, Molly wasn’t really supposed to tell you about that.”

“I’m glad she did,” Nico admitted, prompting Karolina to look at her through her eyelashes. “If she hadn’t I might never had plucked up the courage to speak to you.”

“You… needed courage for that?”

“I did,” Nico hummed.

“Did you know?” Karolina asked, holding up the head. “That It was me.”

“Yeah,”

“How?” Karolina frowned. “Did Molly tell you?”

“No, that was a secret Molly actually kept.” Nico laughed. “I saw you take your head off a few weeks ago.”

“You’ve known for weeks?” Karolina questioned. “And you didn’t say anything?”

“You were keeping it a secret for a reason,” Nico shrugged.

There was roars and screaming from inside the arena, catching Nico’s attention.

“I need to get back inside.”

“Of course,” Karolina nodded. “I’ll see you around.

Nico nodded, turning to head back to the field, stopping mid-step and turning back to Karolina, who was still routed in place and staring with a dopey smile on her lips.

“How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Karolina frowned. “What about it?”

“There is place in town, they do amazing milkshakes.” Nico offered unsurely, moving closer to Karolina again.

“You want to go get milkshakes with me?” Karolina clarified.

“Yeah, if you’re up for that?”

“I am so up for that,” Karolina rushed. “But, I mean, it sounds awful date like…”

“Well, yeah, that was kind of the idea.” Nico laughed nervously.

“You- you’re asking me on a date?”

“Yeah, unless that’s not what you want then no.”

Karolina chuckled at the playful comment. “I’d like that, a lot.”

“Okay, I will get your number from Molly and text you.”

“Okay,” Karolina grinned, looking almost giddy as she tapped the nose of the smelly dinosaur head against Nico’s cheek, making a little kissing noise. “See you tomorrow.”

Nico hates herself for blushing. Blushed at being bopped on the cheek by a ratchet mascot head by a pretty, dorky girl. That was her weakness, apparently.


End file.
